1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and an image processing method that process image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, techniques to suppress a reduction in reading accuracy of a printed barcode have been proposed.
For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H11(1999)-289464) discloses that the barcode region is printed only in black (K) in the printer that forms a black color by mixing cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y), and black (K). Consequently, the technique of Patent Document 1 prevents such trouble that it is not possible for a barcode reader to recognize a barcode due to misalignment of print positions between ink colors.
There is a case where a background image, such as a logo and pattern, is overlapped on the background of a barcode. For example, a barcode is printed in a black color and a background image is printed in a color the density of which is low, such as a red color, so that it is possible for a barcode reader to read the barcode despite the presence of the background image. When an image of a barcode on which a background image is overlapped is printed by, for example, an inkjet printer, there is a case where bleeding of ink occurs between a bar and the background image. As a result of this, there used to be a case where reading accuracy is reduced because the boundary between the bar and the background image is hard to recognize when the barcode reader reads the printed barcode.
In such circumstances, a technique capable of suppressing a reduction in reading accuracy of a barcode even if a background image is overlapped on the barcode has been demanded.